Knock' Knock'
by AprilKimVTae
Summary: "Jangan pernah percaya pada suara pintu yang diketuk, terutama di malam hari." Beware of typo(s) Rate: T-M maybe? Taegi/VMin/KookV with Vottom Chapter 2 is UP !
1. Chapter 1

_Main cast:_

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook as Cousin of Namjoon_

 _Kim Namjoon as Chief of Black Rabbit_

 _Kim Seokjin as Namjoon Boyfie_

 _Min Yoongi as Min Yoongi_

 _Park Jimin as Park Jimin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The cast is belong to their family, agency and their themselves_

 _ **BUT**_

 _The story is belong to me_

 _..._

Fiction ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh atau apapun itu di dunia nyata itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan dan tidak ada upaya plagiasi mungkin ada beberapa istilah yang aku pinjem dari FF favorit aku

.

.

.

 _Proudly present..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Knock' Knock'-_

 _._

 _._

.

" _ **Jangan pernah percaya pada suara pintu yang diketuk, terutama di malam hari."**_

.

.

.

Dulu nenek sering sekali membacakan ku sebuah buku cerita, dan sayangnya buku itu menyeramkan sehingga bukannya tidur aku justru terjaga sepanjang malam. Namun sekarang aku pikir itu hanya sebuah lelucon yang berakhir dengan sebuah kerinduan mendalam ku kepada mendiang nenek. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kembali ke kota kelahiranku, _Daegu,_ mungkin 10 tahun ? entahlah aku sudah melupakannya. Semenjak orang tuaku pergi meninggalkanku dan kemudian nenek kupikir tinggal di kota akan lebih baik tapi nyatanya aku kembali merindukan tempat sialan ini yang telah merenggut semuanya dariku, _ya..semuanya.._

Oh _hey_ namaku Kim Taehyung dan umurku saat ini 17 tahun, selain itu aku hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang gemar berdiam diri di rumah dan bermain internet. Karna hobi ku itu aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri dari hasil pembuatan game yang di rekrut salah satu perusahaan game besar di Jepang. Sebenarnya aku bukan anak yang pintar, bahkan aku tidak pernah mengikuti kelas formal seperti sekolah hanya saja aku cepat belajar _–mungkin_. Saat usiaku dua tahun ayah dan ibuku pergi karena kecelakaan lalu lintas sehingga aku harus tinggal dengan nenek. Namun sama seperti orang tuaku, nenek juga begitu kejam meninggalkan ku sendirian, tepat akhir tahun saat usia ku 7 tahun nenek menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sambil tesenyum setelah memberikanku hadiah ulang tahun berupa buku cerita, buku cerita pengantar tidur yang tak pernah ku buka lagi sepeninggal nenek. Hari ini setelah 10 tahun dalam pelarian dan pencarian jati diri di Seoul akhirnya aku kembali pulang. Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak memiliki wali dari keluarga ku hanya saja aku muak dengan mereka dan aturannya sehingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul dengan tabungan yang ku miliki. Pada malam pertama pelarianku, aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang tersesat di jalan utama ibukota korea selatan itu. Pipi gembilnya yang seputih marshmellow dan hidung mungilnya yang sedikit memerah karena udara kota yang dingin di awal tahun membuatku iba setelah dengan sengaja ia menarik lengan sweater ku malam itu. Tak tega, aku menemaninya mencari pos polisi terdekat untuk meminta bantuan orang dewasa disana. Setelah menunggu satu jam, keluarga Park datang menghampiri kami atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri anak dengan pipi bakpao yang sudah terlelap di pangkuanku itu. Entah bagaimana hal itu terjadi kini aku sudah berada di kamar anak dengan nuansa biru langit sambil di peluk erat oleh anak laki-laki gempal yang aku tahu namanya adalah Park Jimin.

Sudah hampir 10 tahun aku merepotkan keluarga Park yang sudah mau merawat orang asing sepertiku. Tuan dan nyonya Park sangat baik padaku terutama Park Jimin yang ternyata memiliki usia yang lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Sebenarnya paman dan bibi memintaku bersekolah seperti Jimin _Hyung_ tapi karena merasa tidak enak aku memutuskan untuk menolaknya. Bukan karena mereka kesulitan ekonomi, tidak sama sekali. Paman Park memiliki perusahaan software yang cukup terkenal di Seoul dan Jepang. Sebagai ganti biaya sekolah Paman Park membelikanku sebuah _Mac._ Selanjutnya aku belajar banyak hal dari internet dan mendapatkan ilmu dasar untuk membuat game dari paman Park, kami berdua sering berdiskusi dan bercengkrama layaknya ayah dan anak. Meskipun begitu Jimin _Hyung_ tidak pernah merasa terganggu. Kesukaan kami berbeda, Jimin _Hyung_ lebih suka belajar matematika dan bersosialisasi dengan orang luar _– calon Business Man_ sedangkan aku hanya mengurung diriku di kamar. Dua tahun setelah game yang ku buat di terima oleh perusahaan game di Jepang selama itu juga aku sudah mengumpulkan cukup uang untuk kembali ke kota asalku yang kembali membuka bekas luka di hatiku. Jimin _Hyung_ sempat melarangku tapi aku berkata akan sering mengunjunginya ketika senggang dan ia menyetujuinya dengan setengah hati. Aku sempat tertawa kecil mendengar ocehannya tentang tidak enaknya tinggal sendiri dan sebagainya _tipikal Hyung yang posesif terhadap adik kecilnya_ tapi yah aku tidak keberatan juga.

Aku kembali ke kediaman orang tua ku dulu, sebulan sebelumnya aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan rumah tua itu agar layak huni dan memindahkan beberapa barang-barang pentingku dari Seoul ke Daegu dan disinilah aku sekarang, berbaring di ranjang single bed ku semasa kecil dan beberapa boneka singa kesukaanku dulu _mungkin_ sampai sekarang.

 _Ting..Ting_

[Mail Notification]

 _1 messages received_

 _..._

Terdengar suara pemberitahuan email masuk dari ponselku dan ketika aku membukanya isinya hanya deretan angka tanpa ujung yang membuatku makin pusing membacanya lalu aku memilih untuk membersihkan badanku sebelum aku membaca ulang email masuk itu.

...

 _Tokyo, 00:10 am_

[Black Rabbit Camp]

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar hingga ke pintu terluar gedung organisasi Black Rabbit. Malam itu sang ketua Kim Namjoon menatap garang anak buahnya yang tidak becus bekerja sehingga membuatnya sakit kepala.

" _Bodoh! Apa kalian gila hah!"_

" _Kenapa kalian tidak mencegah si bodoh itu untuk melakukannya sendiri!"_ suara bariton Namjoon terdengar frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak, anak buah bodohnya ini meninggalkan adik sepupu kesayangannya Jeon Jungkook menjalankan misi ini sendirian sedangkan tentara Jepang sudah mengerahkan pasukannya untuk mencari anggota organisasi Black rabbit di bawah pimpinan Namjoon dan Jungkook.

" _Ma-maafkan ka-kami tuan, Tuan Jungkook sendiri yang meminta kami pergi agar tidak tertangkap pasukan khusus itu."_

" _K-kami sudah berusaha membobol sistem pertahanan gudang itu, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi hingga kami menemukan kata sandi sistem mereka tapi sialnya alarm tiba-tiba saja berbunyi membuat kami panik dan... "_

" _Dan dengan bodohnya kalian meninggalkan adikku di dalam sana! Kalian bedebah idiot!"_ hampir saja Namjoon memecahkan kepala kedua anak buahnya sebelum sebuah tangan mengelus lembut lengannya itu Seokjin kekasihnya.

" _Tenanglah Namjoon-_ ie _dia akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu."_ Seokjin berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang kacau itu meskipun hatinya juga turut cemas.

...

[Markas Militer Jepang, Ruang Server]

Kesialan menimpa Jungkook malam ini, misinya menyusup masuk gudang senjata tentara Jepang dan berniat membobol sistemnya gagal di kombinasi terakhir password sistem komunikasi tentara Jepang dan sialnya Jungkook tidak ingin menyerah. Setelah sistem keamanan yang berhasil diretas Jungkook berusaha meretas sistem komunikasi Jepang dengan menerobos masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi mesin-mesin server itu dan mulai mengunduh data, mengirim asal ke email berharap orang yang menerima pesannya mampu menemukan sandi yang tepat sebelum reboot sistem yang akan selesai 30 menit lagi.

" _Sial, kenapa kesialan itu datang hari ini..."_ Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati merutuki kesialannya malam ini. Dua puluh menit dan nihil Jungkook sudah ingin beranjak dari sana dan menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum sebuah getaran menyapa indera perasanya. Disana, di telepon pintarnya sebuah email masuk membuat sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas jemarinya mengetikkan beberapa kombinasi angka dan matanya fokus pada layar lcd di hadapannya. Selanjutnya Jungkook mengemasi barangnya dan beranjak dari sana, alarm sudah berhenti seluruh sistem keamanan sudah mati menyisakan suara panik orang-orang IT di lantai dua dan misi terakhir adalah...

 _BOOM!_

...

[ _Daegu, 08:00 am_ ]

Pagi ini Taehyung berencana mengisi penuh lemari pendinginnya untuk stok beberapa hari kedepan. Sejak dulu Taehyung selalu dilarang memakan makanan cepat saji oleh neneknya maupun Bibi Park. Bibi Park merupakan seorang dokter yang sangat protective terhadap asupan gizi keluarga yang dicintainya dan Taehyung tersenyum sendiri mengingat bahwa ia termasuk dalam catatan keluarga Park bahkan ia telah diadopsi secara legal meskipun Taehyung tidak mau mengganti marga keluarganya. Ketika keluarga Park sedang sibuk, Taehyung menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Bibi Go _maid_ yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hidangan yang akan dimakan oleh keluarga Park, Bibi Go juga mengajari Taehyung cara memasak makanan sederhana semisal Bibi Go nanti cuti atau tak bisa melayani keluarga Park karena hal tertentu. Jadi, disilah Taehyung sekarang dengan celana Jeans hitam yang membalut apik kaki jenjangnya, sneakers putih kesayangannya dan jaket abu-abu kebesaran dengan hoodie yang menutup kepala dengan rambut coklat jamurnya membaca dengan seksama kandungan gizi dari beberapa barang yang akan Taehyung beli di mini market pagi itu. Setelah urusan memilih barang selesai Taehyung menuju ke kasir yang dijaga oleh namja mungil dengan kulit pucat dan surai hitamnya yang terlihat sempurna.

" _Oh.. namanya Min Yoongi..."_ Taehyung mengangguk-angguk samar dengan belah bibir yang membulat ketika mengetahui nama dari _name tag_ namja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

" _Tidak ada tambahan barang lain tuan?."_ Yoongi, pemuda penjaga kasir tadi mengeluarkan suara untuk menanyainya yang hanya dibalas gelengan singkat oleh Taehyung. Lalu pemuda pucat tadi memberikan beberapa lembar Won sebagai kembalian atas belanjaan Taehyung dan dua plastik besar ditambah satu _paper bag_ yang berisi belanjaan Taehyung. Membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat sebelum berlalu Taehyung ingin segera sampai ke rumahnya dan membuat sesuatu untuk dimakan. Pandangannya menerawang ke depan, membuatnya kembali mengingat pesan aneh yang diterimanya melalui email semalam dan entah kenapa Taehyung membalas pesan aneh itu, _entahlah_ semoga saja itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk _pikirnya_ meskipun Taehyung tidak tahu ada takdir baru yang akan menunggunya _._

...

[Youth High School]

"Jadi... bagaimana? Kau sudah memutuskannya?"

"..."

"Tanyakan pada _Ayahmu_."

"..."

"Kau tahu aturan mainnya Yoongi- _ya_..."

" _Ne Saem..._ "

Suara berat khas seorang pria paruh baya menyapa pendengaran pemuda pucat yang sekarang ini tengah berdiri mematung menghadap sumber suara. Menunduk resah sembari memegang selembar kertas yang tampak lusuh namun tetap kosong. Hening tercipta karena Yoongi tak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang guru namun akhirnya menjawab mengerti dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan pengap itu dengan rahang yang mengeras karena menahan amarah. Entahlah Yoongi hanya ingin marah, marah atas ketidak mampuannya selama ini.

...

Sepasang kaki mungil itu kini melangkah gontai, hening dan terlihat serampangan. Tidak ada suara selain suara gesekan daun yang gugur di terpa angin dan ketukan samar antara sneakers dan padatnya aspal. Hari itu matahari masih menjulang agung dihiasi semburat oranye yang membuat keangkuhannya tergantikan dengan keindahan. Sepasang converse merah itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang terdapat aroma bumbu masakan yang berhasil lolos diantara celahnya. Sebuah kepalan dibuat diiringi ketukan pelan, selanjutnya melangkah masuk dan menghilang lagi meninggalkan pintu kayu yang kembali tertutup rapat.

Tanpa suara, tanpa sungkan setelahnya melepas sepasang sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, Yoongi memasuki kamar tamu rumah Kim Taehyung tanpa memberi salam. Taehyung yang sedari tadi sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam mulai menangkap suara gemericik air dari kamar tamu yang biasa Yoongi pakai ketika menginap. Memasang seulas senyum dan beranjak menuju lemari pendingin yang sebelumnya Taehyung merebus air dalam panci. Mengambil beberapa barang seperti sekotak chese cake kesukaan Yoongi dan susu kotak yang kemudian ia masukkan kedalam panci yang airnya sudah mendidih kemudian mematikan kompornya.

Menata beberapa potong chese cake dalam piring kecil dan menuangkan susu kotak dalam gelas tanggung kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan nampan yang penuh di kedua tangannya. Membuka pelan sebuah pintu yang berada di belakang sofa ruang keluarga dan mendapati Yoongi yang hanya mengenakan handuknya dari pinggang hingga sebatas lutut, meskipun sering melihat tapi tetap saja Taehyung merona.

" _H-hyung... kau sudah pulang? Menginap?" sial_ kini suara Taehyung benar-benar terlihat gugup.

Sambil tersenyum simpul, Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung dan menuntunnya duduk di tepi ranjang berukuran sedang yang berada di tengah ruangan, mengambil alih nampan Taehyung dan meletakkannnya di nakas kemudian mengelus surai kecoklatan Taehyung yang terasa begitu halus. Yoongi selalu menyukainya, aroma shampoo strawberry yang Taehyung pakai dan bau anak-anak yang menguar dari tubuh Taehyung selain bau bumbu-bumbu masakan, Yoongi selalu menyukainya _– itu_ membuatnya tenang. Tangan kanannya yang bebas kini mengelus pipi gembil Taehyung yang sedikit tirus – _tunggu_

" _Tae... kau makan dengan baik kan?"_ Yoongi berucap dingin dengan tatapannya yang menajam.

Sambil menelan ludah gugup sepasang iris itu bergerak gelisah menghindari tatapan membunuh seseorang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Aku..." belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya Yoongi tiba-tiba bangkit dan meminta Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Tunggu aku di meja makan."_ Ucap Yoongi sarkas sedangkan Taehyung dengan tatapan _blank_ nya melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan yang mendadak menjadi panas entahlah atau hanya perasaan Taehyung.

...

Suasana di meja makan kediaman Kim itu sangat hening hanya terdengar suara denting halus dari sumpit stainlees yang beradu dengan mangkuk porselen selebihnya tidak ada. Taehyung mengunyah makanannya dengan susah payah, ia benar-benar tidak suka hening yang seperti ini jadi Taehyung berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan malam itu.

" _A-ano.."_ belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikannya kalimatnya sebuah telur gulung mendarat mulus ke dalam rongga mulutnya, diikuti suara sumpit yang diletakkan dan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat di depan wajah angelnya – _itu_ Yoongi.

" _Tae..."_ entah kenapa suara Yoongi Hyungnya kini lebih rendah, memaksa Taehyung menutup mulutnya rapat dan mengunyah makanannya dengan khidmat sambil menunggu kata selanjutnya dari Yoongi.

 _Hah..._

Satu helaan nafas lolos diantara bibir mungil yang terhalang oleh kepalan tangannya sendiri, Yoongi – _bukannya_ lelah hanya saja Taehyung terlalu keras kepala.

" _Berhenti memaksakan diri Kim Taehyung... jika kau sakit dan aku tidak ada siapa yang akan menjagamu? Si bantet itu ? dia jauh di Seoul... lagipula kau tak akan berani menganggunya dengan –hal kecil- menurutmu ketika kau merasa sakit. Aku benar?"._ Satu kata dan hening Taehyung kalah telak dan akan selalu seperti itu ketika bersama Yoongi.

Kini anak laki-laki berdarah AB itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil menggenggam sumpitnya sangat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih namun sesuatu yang hangat kini menggenggam jemarinya pasti kemudian semuanya terasa begitu cepat.

" _Hiduplah dengan baik, malam ini aku tidak menginap karena aku ada urusan dengan Ayahku."_

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya refleks, menatap wajah Yoongi yang tersenyum namun matanya yang tampak kosong itu membuat lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata. Sebelum akhirnya benda basah itu mendarat lembut di bibirnya dan setelahnya Yoongi beranjak membawa ranselnya. Entah kenapa malam itu sesuatu yang cair keluar dari ujung mata seindah lelehan coklat milik Taehyung, entah kenapa malam itu menjadi malam yang dingin seperti musim dingin di penghujung tahun dan entah kenapa sesuatu yang berada di dalam dada kirinya berdenyut nyeri – _entah kenapa Taehyung juga tidak tahu_.

...

 **[NEXT ?]**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Hiduplah dengan baik, malam ini aku tidak menginap karena aku ada urusan dengan Ayahku."**_

...

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di kepala Taehyung, kata-kata yang sarat akan ucapan selamat tinggal dari _Yoongi Hyungnya,_ kata-kata yang entah kenapa Taehyung rasa itu bukan sekedar kata-kata. Sebenarnya sudah hampir setahun Taehyung mengenal Yoongi setelah pertemuan pertamanya di mini market yang tak jauh dari komplek rumahnya. Pertemuan keduanya juga tak begitu istimewa hanya saja setelahnya mereka begitu dekat. Selama ini Taehyung sulit menerima orang baru selain keluarga Park bahkan hubungan Taehyung dengan kerabat yang hendak mengasuhnya dulu tak kunjung membaik. Hanya pengacara keluarga yang tiba-tiba mengunjunginya dua bulan setelah kepindahannya dan menjelaskan tentang warisan peninggalan orang tua serta nenek tercintanya, mengingat itu membuat Taehyung kembali merasakan perutnya diaduk-aduk.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Main cast:**_

 _Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook as Cousin of Namjoon_

 _Kim Namjoon as Chief of Black Rabbit_

 _Kim Seokjin as Namjoon Boyfie_

 _Min Yoongi as Min Yoongi_

 _Park Jimin as Park Jimin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The cast is belong to their family, agency and their themselves_

 _ **BUT**_

 _The story is belong to me_

 _..._

Fiction ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh atau apapun itu di dunia nyata itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan dan tidak ada upaya plagiasi mungkin ada beberapa istilah yang aku pinjem dari FF favorit aku

.

.

.

 _Proudly present..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-Knock' Knock'-**_

 _._

 _._

.

 **P.s : Just note sebenarnya aku paling bingung kalo disuruh bikin cerita dengan orientasi waktu yang bikin mumet. Disini aku bikin semua cast umurnya di tahun 2016 adalah Tae (21 th), Jimin (24 th), Yoongi (22 th), Jin (27 th), Namjoon (25 th) dan Jungkook (23 th), Hoseok sama kayak Namjoon but just a lil bit part aja dia bakal muncul di FF ini so... really sorry buat Hobi stan –** _ **kalo ada.**_ **Awalnya ini mau dibikin** _ **oneshoot story**_ **tapi kayaknya kepanjangan jadi aku bikin chaptered tapi gegara idenya oneshoot makanya banyak missing partnya buat pertemuan-pertemuan yang menurutku gak begitu penting DAN karena Main Castnya Tae jadi aku nyeritain tentang Taehyung dan orang-orang yang deket sama dia. Aku kurang pengalaman buat bikin cerita berdasarkan plot atau sudut pandang semuanya ngalir gitu aja dan sedikit aku perbaiki buat bahasanya. Jadi maafkanlah si apel bantet ini yang gabisa bikin cerita menarik :'). Sarangheyo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _Pyeongchang-Dong, Seoul 2013_ ]

Sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir kali Jimin menerima telepon dari adik kesayangannya dan sudah dua minggu juga pewaris tunggal – _secara resmi_ keluarga Park itu tidak menerima kabar dari Taehyung. Terakhir kali Taehyung meneleponnya adalah ketika Jimin dikagetkan dengan suara Taehyung yang terdengar sangat menderita di sela-sela isakannya. _Pekerjaan_ yang menghambat Jimin untuk menghambur ke pelukan adiknya. Karena tumpukan berkas-berkas yang sudah menggunung di meja kerja kantor maupun rumahnya sudah berteriak meminta untuk diperiksa membuat Jimin terpaksa menambah kadar kafeinnya dan melupakan waktu tidurnya. Bukan, bukan itu sebenarnya alasan Jimin tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini bukankah alasannya sudah jelas? Jimin mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan menghubungi Jenny sekretaris pribadinya. Memintanya untuk mengatur ulang jadwalnya dua sampai tiga minggu ke depan. Bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua rumah bernuansa kayu itu dan mengambil ranselnya, memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian dan mulai memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Empat puluh lima menit lebih tiga puluh empat detik, Park Jimin sudah siap dengan mobil _Audy_ hitam metalic di garasi rumahnya yang terbuka otomatis. Menyalakan mesinnya sehingga terdengar dentuman samar khas mesin yang dipanasi, memasang _seatbelt_ dan menghela nafasnya dalam pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini.

.

.

.

[ _Daegu, Pukul 23:12 KST_ ]

...

" _Kita Seoul, malam ini juga."_

 _..._

Kedengarannya memang biasa namun Taehyung tahu kakaknya itu sedang serius dan tidak ingin dibantah. Hasilnya ? Taehyung kembali menekuk tubuhnya dan menutup rapat selimutnya – _selalu_ begitu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu mebuat perempatan samar di kening Park Jimin yang malam ini dengan tidak elitnya mendobrak pintu rumah orang di malam hari atau mungkin rumah hantu. Bagaimana Jimin tidak panik seluruh penerangan di rumah itu mati begitu pula dengan penghangat ruangan yang sebenarnya tidak rusak namun memang sengaja tidak di nyalakan. Hal lain yang membuat Jimin panik adalah keadaan rumah yang pengap dan berdebu bahkan ketika Jimin membuka lemari pendingin maupun lemari makanan hasilnya _nihil_ tidak ada apapun disana hanya ada sarang laba-laba. Jimin memijat pelan batang hidungnya yang terasa pening karena tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adik kesayangannya ini dan ia menyerah. Diawali dengan memunguti beberapa potong baju yang berserakan dan memanggil tukang kebersihan darurat sekaligus memintanya belanja beberapa barang dengan membayarnya dua kali lipat atau mungkin lebih Jimin tidak peduli, demi siapa ? yah benar demi adik kesayangannya – _lagi._

" _ **Berhenti menghamburkan uangmu Hyung..."**_ dari balik selimutnya Taehyung mulai bersuara, tidak berani membuka sedikit selimutnya karena Taehyung tahu Hyungnya itu masih memperhatikan dirinya sambil bersandar di pintu.

" _ **Ck, kau pikir ini salah siapa huh?"**_ satu decakan malas berhasil keluar dari belah bibir tebal Park Jimin. Kembali menghela nafas dan meninggalkan bocah yang masih bergelung di kasurnya itu dengan langkah menyeret karena terlalu lelah.

Setelah suara langkah yang dia hafal mulai menghilang, Taehyung mengintip di balik selimut tebalnya. Rambut jamurnya menempel di dahinya akibat peluh yang begitu banyak keluar, entah karena apa Taehyung tidak tahu hanya saja perutnya terasa melilit. Memaksa sepasang kakinya melangkah ke bumi dengan susah payah, Taehyung menuruni tangga dan duduk di ruang makan dekat dapur sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya. Mendengarkan denting alat masakan yang saling beradu dan aroma masakan yang mulai harum tapi sayangnya justru ia merasa mual.

...

" _ **Duduklah dengan be nar Tae, makanannya sudah siap."**_ Tidak ada respon dari nama yang disebut Jimin mendekati adiknya yang duduk dengan kepala yang disandarkan meja, menggoyang tubuh yang ia rasa makin kurus itu dan menyibak poni Taehyung dan sialnya ketika jari Jimin menyentuh permukaan kulit dahi Taehyung jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Suhu tubuh Taehyung meningkat tangannya memegang kuat bagian perutnya, bisa di pastikan _mag_ Taehyung kambuh. _Panik,_ tentu saja Jimin panik bergegas mencari kunci mobil dan jaket Taehyung secara acak kini Jimin sudah membawa Taehyung menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

 _ **SKIP**_

.

.

.

[ _Shibuya, Tokyo 2016_ ]

Pagi ini ketika Jungkook membuka matanya hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah sakit kepala yang luar biasa dan perutnya yang mual. Melangkah sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan pribadinya dan memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam perutnya. _Hangover_ itulah yang terjadi pagi itu ketika semalaman Jungkook pergi ke suatu club malam sehingga memaksa Seokjin untuk menyeretnya pulang. Alasan Jungkook melakukannya? Karena dia merasa bosan. Sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak _kesuksesan_ misinyamembobol departemen pertahanan Jepang malam itu tapi tidak ada pergerakan pasti dari pemerintah Jepang untuk mengusut masalah itu. Selain itu, ia juga tidak menemukan sesuatu yang penting pada sistem komunikasi yang berhasil ia retas. Jungkook pernah berpikir bahwa ia gagal menyusup tapi kakaknya bilang tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Dari pada pusing memikirkan hal yang sudah berlalu Jungkook memilih menuju ruang tengah dan merebahkan dirinya kembali di sofa ruang tengah untuk mengurangi pening yang ia rasakan sebelum suara merdu kekasih kakak tercintanya itu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" _ **Jeon Jungkook"**_ sepasang manik kelam itu kembali terbuka mengembalikan kehidupan yang pernah melayang dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Mendudukkan dirinya meski kepalanya serasa dihantam batu besar sambil menelan ludah gugup Jungkook menghampiri Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sudah berada di meja makan pagi itu.

Jungkook hampir mengumpat ketika melihat Namjoon, kakak yang sialnya Jungkook sayang itu tersenyum senang melihat kegugupan sang dongsaeng. Setelah dirasa cukup nyaman dengan kursinya kaki itu melesat cepat menuju tulang kering sang Hyung – _yah_ Jungkook menendang kaki Namjoon atau mungkin Seokjin?

" _ **Apa yang kau lakukan Jeon Jungkook"**_ Seokjin sudah siap mengeluarkan taringnya sebelum atensinya beralih pada pasangan hidupnya yang mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah pagi itu sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa berdoa agar kakak penggila warna Pink itu tidak meledak pagi ini _sungguh_ kepalanya sudah sakit sejak dia bangun tidur dan tidak ingin bertambah sakit mendengarkan nasehat gratis dari sang Hyung yang sudah seperti eommanya itu. Satu helaan nafas berat terdengar selanjutnya adalah kegiatan sarapan yang berlangsung cukup hening di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terlihat asri pagi itu.

...

Setelah selesai mengguyur kepalanya yang penat di bawah derasnya _shower_ Jungkook bergegas menuju ruangan pribadi kakak sepupunya yang sudah seperti studio rekaman. Disana juga terlihat Seokjin, kekasih kakaknya yang sedang berdiri di samping Namjoon sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

" _ **Kalian sedang tidak ingin menghakimiku kan Hyung?"**_ Jungkook tersenyum kikuk melihat sepasang sejoli itu menatapnya intens tanpa ekspresi yang bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

" _ **Duduklah Kook..."**_ kali ini suara lembut Hyungnya mampu mengubah sedikit atmosfer di ruangan itu tapi untuk pertanyaan kedua Jungkook bingung harus menjawab apa.

" _ **Apa kau lelah? Atau mungkin bosan?"**_ Namjoon kembali membuka suara namun Jungkook, anak itu tampak seperti sedang berpikir keras dan dalam hatinya Namjoon merasa sangat bersalah karna membuat adiknya ini merasa tidak nyaman.

Hening yang cukup lama membuat mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Suasana di ruangan itu mendadak menjadi canggung dan mungkin hanya perasaan Jungkook yang merasa bahwa kakaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu atau mungkin tidak karena sepertinya kakaknya itu tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang sesuai untuk diucapkan. Terdengar suara tarikan nafas seseorang, mengalihkan fokus dua orang lainnya dan mulai menatap Seokjin penuh pertanyaan.

" _ **Kook-**_ **ie** _ **kami ada misi terakhir untuk penyelesaian organisasi kita...dan kami ingin kau sendiri yang menanganinya."**_ Suara Seokjin terdengar tegas atau mungkin dipaksakan tapi yang jelas Namjoon merasa sedikit lega?

Jungkook yang dari tadi merasa bingung mendadak tersenyum cerah dan berlari memeluk Seokjin sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya tak rela karena tatapan garang Hyungnya yang lain. Senyuman Jungkook menghapus segalanya, menghapus kekhawatiran sekaligus penyesalan tapi sayangnya Jungkook sendiri yang melewatkan segalanya melewatkan dirinya untuk melindungi keluarganya dan memilih menemui takdir yang jauh lebih sakit dari pada kepergian orang tuanya yang meninggal dalam misi _Black Rabbit terdahulu._

...

" _ **Satu bulan dari sekarang Kook."**_ Itu suara Namjoon, diikuti Jungkook yang menjawabnya dengan santai.

" _Ne.. Hyung... aku akan mempersiapkan diriku dengan sangat baik, tenanglah."_

" _ **Semua komunikasi kita nantinya akan benar-benar terputus, semua tergantung padamu untuk menemukan tempat itu."**_ kali ini Seokjin yang bersuara dengan tenang, tidak ada kepanikan seperti biasanya namun Jungkook mengabaikan perasaannya.

" _Arraseo.. arraseo.. kalian tenang saja, misi kali ini aku bisa melakukannya."_ Jungkook memilih beberapa peralatan yang akan ia bawa ketika melakukan misi nanti karena kali ini tujuannya bukan lagi di Jepang melainkan di Korea Selatan tempat kelahirannya jadi banyak kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi dan Jungkook ingin segalanya sempurna.

" _ **Dan satu lagi Kook... tidak akan ada yang membantumu, tidak satupun diantara kami."**_ Seokjin kembali bersuara mengalihkan fokus Jungkook yang menatapnya minta penjelasan.

" _ **Sudah ku katakan sejak awal kan misi ini tergantung padamu?"**_

Jungkook hampir lupa faktanya, perjalanannya kali ini penuh resiko tapi entah kenapa kali ini semangatnya semakin bertambah. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat gambaran dari misi sebelumnya kembali masuk dalam pikirannya, sebenarnya Jungkook masih penasaran dengan seseorang yang membantunya waktu itu namun sialnya _IP Adress_ orang itu benar-benar terprotect secara rapi hampir tanpa celah yang ia tahu hanya akun itu berasal dari negara tujuannya kali ini dan Jungkook ingin sekali mencari orang hebat itu. Apakah dia seorang bocah jenius penggila internet, Hacker profesional, seorang cyber dari organisasi khusus banyak pertanyaan lain yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya khawatir.

...

 _ **Flashback**_

[Daegu, 2013]

Masih di tempat yang sama, Jimin bergerak gusar di sofa ruang VIP tempat adiknya dirawat. Benda tipis itu tak pernah lepas dari telinga si sulung dan detik berikutnya ada suara pintu yang terbuka, yang pertama masuk adalah nyonya Park dengan jas putih menjuntai hingga ke lutut di ikuti beberapa perawat yang membawa papan dada dan beberapa peralatan medis. Jimin sengaja menghubungi keluarganya karena adiknya yang satu ini benar-benar dalam kondisi terburuknya.

" _Eomma...a-"_

" _ **Keluarlah dulu Jim, aku akan memeriksa adikmu sebentar."**_

Belum sempat Jimin menjelaskan kondisi adiknya, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat muda itu meminta si sulung untuk keluar ruangan. Raut khawatirnya tertutup oleh keseriusan khas seorang dokter dan dengan cekatan tangan-tangan itu memindai ulang tubuh Taehyung, anak laki-laki yang sejak pertama bertemu dengannya di pos polisi malam itu sudah di klaim menjadi putra bungsu keluarga Park. Mendengus pelan disilah sisi keibuannya muncul, Nyonya Park atau mungkin sekarang Dokter Park saat ini sedang dengan telaten memilah beberapa peralatan medis dan obat-obatan sambil menggerutu atau lebih tepatnya berceloteh tentang betapa keras kepalanya putra bungsunya itu. Sepasang tangan lincah itu memasang beberapa selang infus lain melihat kondisi putranya yang semakin tirus hatinya mencelos dan ada luka tak kasat mata di balik binar matanya yang sedikit redup. Dua perawat yang sejak tadi setia menemani Dr. Park hanya tersenyum maklum sekaligus takjub melihat ketegaran sang dokter yang sedang menangi putra keduanya itu.

Di luar ruangan Taehyung, kedatangan Jimin disambut oleh Tuan Park dan beberapa pengawalnya. Jimin melangkah menuju sang Appa yang juga tampak khawatir terlebih melihat putra sulungnya kini tampak sangat berantakan dan langsung memeluknya.

" _Setelah Eomma selesai dengan segala urusannya, kita akan bawa Taehyung pulang."_ Suara sang Appa terdengar menyejukkan hati Jimin dan mengurangi sedikit beban di bahunya. Kini si sulung hanya patuh ketika tangan ayahnya menarik pelan lengannya meskipun ia tak tahu akan dibawa kemana.

...

Jimin sempat terkejut ketika mata sipitnya menangkap siluet yang sangat di hapalnya, menatap heran sang kepala keluarga di sampingnya yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

" _Tidurlah nak, wajahmu kacau sekali. Eomma akan menjaga Taehyung, Appa juga akan berada disana."_ Ucap pria yang lebih tua.

Entah atas dasar apa Jimin begitu mudah menurut, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kemudian menunduk santun sebelum ayahnya kembali ke rumah sakit. Memasuki kembali rumah yang sudah dua hari ia tinggal menuju counter dapur dan mengambil sekaleng cola di lemari pendingin. Sepasang kaki dengan sandal rumah dengan bentuk kepala singa melangkah hati-hati pada setiap anak tangga yang dilaluinya. Tangan kirinya memegang deretan kayu penyangga dan sepasang manik secerah bulan sabit itu menatap lekat setiap frame yang berjajar rapi di dinding bagian kanan tubuhnya. Matanya memanas, sudut matanya mulai berair dan pandangannya memburam. Jimin kembali menangisi ketidak mampuannya menjaga Taehyung kecilnya itu, mengijinkannya tinggal sendiri di Daegu dan tidak bisa hadir di saat-saat adik kecilnya itu membutuhkan pertolongan. Terkadang Jimin mengutuk pekerjaannya yang menyita banyak waktu untuk sekedar bisa menanyakan kabar si bungsu, sungguh jika saja di rumah tidak ada Bibi Go yang sangat cerewet mungkin Taehyung juga sudah terkapar mengenaskan. Kejadian serupa pernah terjadi, ketika Jimin berada ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah dan sibuk dengan kelas tambahan menjelang ujian. Ibunya yang seorang kepala rumah sakit sekaligus dokter ahli memiliki jadwal operasi yang begitu padat sedangkan ayahnya yang pebisnis juga sibuk dengan urusan klien meninggalkan Taehyung yang saat itu berusia 14 tahun berada di rumah – _mansion utama_ sendirian karena Bibi Go sedang cuti. Pribadinya yang pendiam dan jarang keluar kamar apalagi jika sudah berhadapan dengan beberapa layar monitor di kamarnya si kepala jamur itu pastinya akan melupakan waktu makan bahkan waktu istirahatnya alhasil Jimin menemukannya merintih kesakitan di atas single bednya dan dengan panik langsung menghubungi ibunya.

...

[Tokyo, _pertengahan Oktober 2015_ ]

Sepasang converse high berwarna navy itu menapaki jalanan aspal yang dipadati orang-orang berlalu lalang sambil sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Tetap menunduk meski jalanan penuh sesak, menutup kepalanya dengan tudung hoodie berwarna hitam dengan celana ripped jeans dengan warna senada. Yoongi ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak, setidaknya setelah beberapa materi dan latihan bela diri intensif yang dijalaninya selama beberapa waktu ini. Bukan mengendap-endap hanya saja Yoongi lebih berhati-hati dan memelankan langkahnya ketika keluar dari asrama malam ini. Sesuai yang ayahnya inginkan, Yoongi mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi anggota kepolisian karena ayahnya yang seorang komisaris jenderal menginginkan penerus maka inilah yang terjadi pada Yoongi selaku anak tunggal keluarga Min. Sudah satu tahun lebih Yoongi mengikuti ujian dan berbagai macam tes di Korea, saat ini ia sedang melakukan pendidikan khusus bersama pasukan dari departemen pertahanan bela diri Jepang. Keinginannya menjadi musisi sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam meskipun disana ada seseorang yang selalu mendukungnya – _Taehyung_ tapi ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika ayahnya mengatakan hal mutlak bahkan mengancam akan terjadi sesuatu pada _pujaan hatinya –ya Taehyung itu cinta pertamanya_ konyol memang tapi begitulah kenyataan yang menghempaskan Yoongi ke palung laut terdalam _–sesak namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena terlalu dalam dan gelap, tak ada jalan keluar._

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan tubuh mungilnya hampir saja limbung ketika seseorang bertubuh tinggi menabrak bahu kanannya. Penampilannya mirip dengan Yoongi, berbalut hoodie gelap dan ripped jeans warna dongker dan sepatu vans hitam dengan aksen garis putih itu menyodorkan sebuah brosur. Pertunjukkan Rapper Underground membuat mata Yoongi menyipit pertanda ia tertarik dan dengan refleks menarik ujung lengan dari pria jangkung yang memberinya brosur tadi. Mengucapkan kata-kata seperti tunjukkan aku tempatnya dengan aksen Jepang yang bagus pria jangkung itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata dengan lancarnya menggunakan bahasa Korea tanpa aksen yang aneh mebuat Yoongi menampilkan gummy smilenya setelah hampir dua tahun hidupnya terasa hambar.

" _Kupikir kita sama-sama orang Korea."_ Laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai RapMonster salah satu Rapper yang akan mengikuti pertunjukkan malam itu berjalan kalem di sebelah Yoongi.

...

 _Back to Park's House and it's 2016 !_

Sudah hampir tiga tahun setelah Taehyung dirawat di Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul dimana _ibu_ nya bekerja, kini ia kembali ke kamar yang selama hampir 13 tahun ia tempati. Namun bagi Taehyung kembali ke Daegu adalah keinginan terbesarnya, _mungkin_ saja _Yoongi Hyungnya_ sudah kembali _mungkin saja Yoongi Hyungnya merindukan Taehyung._ Setitik bening kembali menggenang dan Taehyung mendengus geli, batinnya mencemooh betapa cengengnya Taehyung sekarang dan disela-sela lamunannya tanpa taehyung sadari sepasang lengan kekar itu sudah melingkari perutnya.

" _Apa kau menangis lagi Tae?"_ suara Jimin terdengar begitu indah di telinga Taehyung ditambah hembusan nafas hangat yang menggelitik, Taehyung tertawa hambar.

" _Jangan bercanda Hyung..."_ Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa menurut Jimin makin kurus dan menempelkan kening keduanya, menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan Taehyung membuka obsidian madunya untuk menatap mata teduh Hyungnya.

" _Jangan berkata apapun Tae, aku tahu..."_ Jimin membuka suara terlebih dahulu sebelum Taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata dari kerongkongannya namun matanya masih terpejam. Membawa sepasang tangannya untuk meraih wajah adik _kesayangannya_ dan mengusap pelan pipi Taehyung, sedikit miris karena yang ia rasakan adalah tulang pipi yang semakin menonjol Jimin kembali membuka suara.

" _Jangan katakan apapun setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku belum bisa melepasmu ke Daegu."_

 _ **Checkmate.**_ Perkataan Jimin yang terakhir membuat susana ruangan dengan warna soft orange itu menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam dinding dan nafas teratur dari dua manusia yang berada di dalamnya, hening yang menggerogoti segenap jiwa Taehyung – _ia bimbang._

.

.

.

 **[Tokyo** _ **,**_ **Akhir Bulan Agustus 2016]**

Jungkook mengemasi barang-barangnya yang akan di bawa dalam misinya mengikuti pertukaran pelajar atau lebih tepatnya meneruskan study masternya dari Tokyo Unversity menuju kampus barunya di negeri Gingseng _Korea Selatan._ Sebenarnya Jungkook masih penasaran tentang misinya kali ini, Namjoon Hyungnya memindahkan ia ke salah satu universitas di Seoul namun anehnya ia diminta untuk mencari sebuah alamat di Daegu, baiklah jarak keduanya cukup jauh omong-omong. Selama satu bulan melakukan workout untuk olah tubuh dan menumbuhkan bulu tipis di sekitas rahangnya – _penyamaran alami kata Jungkook,_ ia bergegas menghubungi sahabatnya atau mungkin salah satu anggota Black Rabbit lainnya yang berada di Seoul. Berdasarkan saran Seokji Hyungnya, Jungkook tidak membawa senjata apapun kecuali pisau lipat yang berada di sakunya. Beberapa koper bawaannya sudah berada di bagasi mobil milik Namjoon, Jungkook kembali mamatut diri di cermin dan menyisir kebelakang surai ravennya sehingga menampakkan permukaan dahinya yang lebar. Menggantungkan ranselnya asal di bahu kanannya dan membawa sebuah paspor plus tiket pesawat Korean Air di tangan kirinya melirik sedikit _Rolex Submariner_ yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" _ **Mission Begin"**_

...

 **[Narita International Airport** _ **, Tokyo**_ **]**

" _Ingat Kook, kau harus mencari alamat itu secepatnya." Suara_ pertama yang muncul setelah tiga orang laki-laki berperawakan jangkung itu turun dari sebuah Tucson hitam adalah Namjoon sang Leader diikuti Seokjin yang mengangguk pasti.

" _Arra Hyung... memangnya apa bagusnya alamat itu-"_ dan delikan tajam Seokjin mampu membungkam bibir tipis Jungkook.

Setelah acara pelukan perpisahan Jungkook melangkah pergi dengan ransel dan koper ditangannya. Senyumnya yang tersamarkan dan kaca mata hitam yang mengcover sempurna wajahnya menambah pesona sang aktor misi terakhir, tanpa Jungkook ketahui di belakangnya ada dua orang yang memandangnya sendu dengan tautan tangan yang makin rapat.

" _Ini akan segera berakhir kan Namjoon? Sepertinya aku juga mulai lelah hidup seperti ini."_ Suara Seokjin sedikit bergetar ketika melafalkan tiap kata yang ingin di ucapkannya. Memandang lurus sosok Jungkook yang berjalan pasti di depannya entah mengapa beban di pundaknya sedikit berkurang.

" _Ya.. semuanya akan berakhir sayang, sisanya kita serahkan pada takdir bocah kelinci itu. bukankah ini saatnya kita beristirahat tanpa ada beban misi dan sebagainya?"_ laki-laki bersurai blonde itu menatap hangat teman hidupnya, menghapus jejak air mata yang dengan kurang ajarnya membasahi pipi kekasih cantiknya dan memberikan senyuman dengan dimpel yang selalu membuat Seokjin tenang...- _sampai akhir hayatnya mungkin._

...

 _ **Flash Back**_

[Markas Militer Jepang, 22:01 pm]

 _Misi Black Rabbit malam ini adalah mensabotase sistem keamanan serta meretas sistem komunikasi tentara Jepang. Sepuluh orang dari tim cyber yang tunjuk Namjoon telah diterjunkan dan dipimpin oleh adik sepupunya sendiri Jeon Jungkook. Mahasiswa Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo yang telah menyelesaikan study profesinya itu memang terkenal memiliki otak yang encer dan mahir memainkan teknologi jaman sekarang namun bukankah itu terlalu sempurna? Sayangnya tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Kelemahan Jungkook adalah semangatnya ketika menjalankan tugas membuatnya makin ceroboh dan seenaknya ketika menjalankan misi. Sepintar apapun otak Jungkook kemampuannya sebagai seorang hacker belum bisa dikatakan mahir seperti kakaknya Namjoon. Masih banyak celah untuk melacak IP Adrress miliknya seperti sekarang, bukan tanpa alasan Namjoon menyadap seluruh alat komunikasinya dan bukan tanpa alasan ia memasang pelacah pada berandal itu. Meskipun gudang senjata ini hanya cabang dan sistem keamanannya model lama namun kualitasnya masih lebih baik dari sistem keamanan model sekarang. Misi pertama memang berhasil tapi Jungkook sudah ketahuan dari awal sebelum ia berhasil meretas sistem komunikasi Jepang. Sementara itu Namjoon duduk gelisah di ruang kerjanya yang lebih mirip studio musik itu, Seokjin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ikut cemas karena kecerobohan Jungkook._

 _..._

" _Sial, kenapa kesialan itu datang hari ini..." Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati merutuki kesialannya malam ini._

 _sudah hampir satu jam misinya harus selesai namun sayangnya kecerobohannya yang berujung kekacauan misi membuatnya terjebak di ruang server yang menurutnya sialan itu._

" _I.M sebaiknya kau keluar duluan, pastikan semuanya aktif sebelum aku pergi dari sini." Suara Jungkook mengalihkan atensi dua rekannya yang tampak gugup setelah alarm darurat ruang itu menyala. Keringat dingin meluncur pasti diantara helai rambut mereka dan berhasil membasahi pelipis ketiganya sampai ke rahang._

" _tapi Kook... aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, Namjoon Hyung akan membunuhku." Suara Seungchol yang pertama menginterupsi namun tatapan tajam dan rahang Jungkook yang mengeras bukanlah keadaan yang baik untuk nyawa dua rekan ini._

 _Setelah perdebatan hati antara I.M dan keduanya memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah Jungkook, bukan perihal baik melawan karena emosi Jungkook itu masih labil dan meledak-ledak. Setelah memastikan dua teman bodohnya itu pergi Jungkook melakukan aksinya dengan mac yang sedari tadi di bawanya, melakukan beberapa trik peretasan dan mengunduh data yang harus ia pecahkan dan mengirimnya asal ke email yang ditemukan aplikasi pencari yang di buat Namjoon. Semoga dewi fortune tetap berpihak padanya malam ini, setidaknya begitu harapan Jungkook._

.

.

.

 **Delete or Next ?**

.

.

.

Haiiii haiiii haiiii

Ketemu lagi sama nih author satu yang nyebelin banget karena gak apdet-apdet /sengaja/ waks .

Maappppp yaaaaa belum bisa update **Real Player?** karna inti ceritanya nguap gitu aja di otak gue hahahaha

Cuman mau balesin bidadari-bidadari syantik yang uda nyempetin waktunya buat **Review** _/terharu/_

 **Thanks to:**

 **Chairunnisa669** here's baby udah next ya maaf kalo mengecewakan...

 **Babydeer** tadinya mo dibales langsung tapi kamunya gada akun ffn huhuhu, karena ini awalnya mau di bikin oneshoot jadi banyak adegan yang di sensor alias di cut terutama buat kedekatan TaeGi /plak/ tunggulah sampai takdir mempertemukna KookV

 **Chann17** yesss i've done baby

 **Guest** sudah next ya

 **Rahma12desti** awww gak nyangka salah satu autjor fav ngereview **T.T**... ini udah next semoga gak mengecewakan...

 **Dan buat para silent reader(s) atau bahkan yang pernah mampir di hidup aku /eh/ maksudnya ff aku makasih banyak ! / Deep bow/.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mind to Review ?


End file.
